Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, computerized watches, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard input feature as part of a graphical user interface for composing text using a presence-sensitive input device such as a touchscreen. In some examples, the keys of a graphical keyboard provided by the computing device may be relatively small, which may lead to incorrect keys inadvertently being selected thereby causing spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. Some computing devices utilize language model based auto-correction and word suggestion techniques to automatically correct errors and generally assist a user in inputting text. However, auto-correction and word suggestion techniques are not always accurate and in some instances, a user may need to provide additional input to remove, delete, or otherwise correct an erroneous auto-correction.